scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15-year old blue hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic played Cheshire Cat in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) Sonic played Mr. Stork in Sniffles (Dumbo) Sonic played Puss in Boots in Batty Koda 2 (Shrek 2), Batty Koda the Third and Batty Koda Forever After Sonic played Aladdin in Sonicladdin (Kids Style) and Sonicladdin Sonic played Timon in The Cartoon King (YD Style) Sonic played Roquefort in The Aristofairies Sonic played Diego in Tooner Age, Tooner Age: The Meltdown, Tooner Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Tooner Age: Continental Drift and Tooner Age: Collision Course Sonic played Jeremy in The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Sonic played Tiger in An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster and Sniffles' Children Tails Sonic played Human Kuzco in The Hedgehog's New Groove He is a human Sonic played Buzz Lightyear in TV Show Story, TV Show Story 2 and TV Show Story 3 Sonic played Bear Kenai in Brother Hedgehog (Thebackgroundponies2016Style) He is a Bear Sonic played Peter Pan in Sonic Pan He is a Flying Boy Sonic played Stitch in Sunset Shimmer and Sonic the Hedgehog He is a Experiment 626. Sonic played Fix-it Felix Jr. in Wreck-it Knuckles (Wreck-it Ralph) Sonic played Perry the Platypus in Kiyoshi and Maroshi (Phineas and Ferb) He played Spongebob Squarepants in Sonicbob Hedgehogpants, The Sonicbob Hedgehogpants Movie and The Sonicbob Movie: Hedgehog Out of Island He is a sponge Gallery: Sonic_Boom Sonic 2.png Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg Sonic (Drood Henge).png Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor.jpg Sonic and Sally.jpg Sonic4_render.png Sonic_.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg Sonic and amy sonic boom by sonamy115-d86he61.jpg Sunset Shimmer and Sonic.PNG Sonic, Kaito and Wallace.PNG Sonic and Tails (SatAM).png Sonic smash bros.png McTvbwkz.png Classic_Sonic.jpg Sonic_Chillin.jpg Gift_for_Amy.jpg Sonic_and_Amy_kissing.jpg Relatives *Mother - Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) *Girlfriend - Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) and Amy Rose *Siblings - Tails, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog *Uncle - Charles the Hedgehog Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy and will hopefully be in more. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Memes Category:Run Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Anime Characters Category:Sonic and Amy Rose Category:Jingle All the Way Cameos Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Wintertainment Parade Characters from Jingle All the Way Category:Mascots Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:4Kids Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mobians Category:Rebels Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Speed-type Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Tricksters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Gods Category:Hungry Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Powerful characters Category:Best Friends Category:Good Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Angels Category:Knights Category:Hybrids Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Characters with attitude Category:15 year olds Category:Comedians Category:Musicians Category:Angry Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Sonic Characters Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters